Petunia's Third Year
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: Monster Through the Window

"Look at the amount of homework that we have," Lily moaned.

It had been three days since they had come back and Petunia had already finished her Potions work. She was now on her Herbology.

"Don't worry about it," Petunia said, "We have all summer to get it done."

"I bet Sev has his done," Lily muttered.

"I'm sure he does," Petunia said.

"Is everything alright?" Petunia's stepmother asked.

"Yes, mum," they said at the same time.

When Petunia was done with her Herbology work she left Lily alone to finish her Defense Against the Dark Arts work. She had all summer to finish it and she would be half-way done by the end of the week. She had to focus on her next Horcrux as that was the most pressing matter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think that Tom has been defeated?" Minerva asked Albus.

"He's not been defeated, just weakened," Albus said, "And with each Horcrux that is destroyed he gets closer to the end. I don't have any doubts that someone is going to try and aid his return."

Minerva shuttered.

"That's why we have to be on our guard," he went on. "I don't know how many are left but when he's gone, then we'll know that he's been fully defeated."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm going to visit Sev tomorrow," Lily told Petunia as they headed to bed.

"If his father gives you any problems I'll be at your side at once," Petunia told her.

"Thanks," she said and she headed for her room.

Of course Lily was most likely not the only one that was worried about Severus. She had fought against his father and knew that the man was beyond nasty. He was downright evil and his wife was nuts staying with him. Of course she vowed that if Lily was in any danger she would make that man pay and pay big. She changed for bed and had just lain down when something crashed through her window.

At once she grabbed her pen, changing it into a sword. The thing, whatever it was, looked at her. It growled at her and then came at her. Petunia stopped time and then cut it in half. When she returned time back to normal the thing headed back to the Underworld. The door suddenly burst open and in ran her father and stepmother.

"What happened?"

"Monster," Petunia answered and she went to sleep.

"What happened?" Lily asked the next morning as someone measured for a new window.

"A monster," Petunia answered.

"Not again," she moaned.

"Sis, this is what my life is like," Petunia told her. "This is something that I do."

"I don't like it," she said.

"I know," Petunia said, sadden that her sister was being dragged into this again.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm just worried about Tuney," Lily told Severus. "I mean, a monster attacked during the night."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Lily answered. "She acts as though this isn't a big thing. Well it's a big thing to me."

"Want me to have a word with her?"

"I doubt that it will work," Lily said, "But you can try."

"That's all I ask," Severus told her.


	2. Talking to Chiron

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evens returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: Talking to Chiron

Petunia's father and stepmother decided to take Lily and Severus out to the zoo, leaving Petunia alone to make a long distance IM call to Camp Half-Blood. She knew that she should have gone back to camp but things had happened in the last two years that bound her here. She pulled out a mirror and pressed a coin to it.

"Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my long distance call and let me talk to Chiron."

The coin vanished and Chiron appeared.

"Petunia, what can I do for you?"

"Monsters have attacked Hogwarts while I'm there," she reported, "And it looks like Hades has a thorn in his side."

"Explain," he ordered.

Petunia told him everything that had happened in the last two years and the look on his face was troubling. Add to the fact that another monster had attacked the house and he looked like he would magically appear and take her away.

"Has your mother been told?" he asked.

"She came to visit during my first year," Petunia told him.

"Then she can help you handle things there," he said, "But if this thing manages to come to the States he will be in for the fight of his life."

Petunia knew what he was talking about. The gods wouldn't allow Tom Riddle to even sit one foot inside the States. Add to the fact that there was an entire magical community and Petunia could see his point more and more.

"Where is your sister?" Chiron asked her.

"Out with the parents and Severus," Petunia answered.

"Watch her back," he warned. "Apollo acted strange during the last winter solstice meeting."

Petunia looked at him and then the door suddenly burst open and in ran Lily.

"Um, what's-."

A glowing symbol appeared over her head. It was a lyre and Petunia knew what it meant. She suddenly bowed in-front of her sister.

"God of prophecy, music, and poetry! Hail Lily Evens, daughter of Apollo."

And the connection was cut.

"I'm a what?"

"You're a demigod," Petunia explained.

"Wait a minute, you cheated on me with Apollo," her father said to her stepmother.

"I didn't know that he was a Greek god," her stepmother said.

"This is turning out to be an entertaining summer," Severus remarked.

"SHUT UP," they all yelled.

"Let's leave them alone," Petunia said and she dragged Lily and Severus out.

"But what does this mean?"

"It means that we're not only sisters, but cousins," Petunia told her. "Don't worry; I'll have your back."

"Thanks," she said.

"What does it mean when you say that she's the daughter of Apollo?" Severus asked.

"It means that she can see into the future," Petunia explained. "It's-."

Lily screamed and Petunia grabbed her before she fell.

"What's wrong with her?" Severus asked, worry in his voice.

"She's having a vision," Petunia said, "Come on; let's get her into the living room."

They placed her on the couch just as her father and stepmother came in.

"What's wrong with Lily?" her stepmother asked.

"She's having a vision," Petunia told her.

"Dark! Dank! House of Purebloods! Rotten! Gaunt! Dark Magic! Horcrux is located in the House of Gaunt!"

"What the heck is a Horcrux?" her father asked.

"A soul container for a soul," Petunia explained, "Listen, Lily, I'm going to connect and get a location. It's not going to hurt."

"But the warning," Severus said.

"The trace can't detect my magic," Petunia told him.

"Did she hear about them?" Severus asked.

"Doesn't need to hear anything to tell me the location," Petunia explained and she closed her eyes and her core connected with Lily's.

She saw a small village, an abandon manor, and then further down she saw a shack. The smell of dark magic was everywhere and she knew that this was either the Gaunt's that had done it or Riddle. She pulled out and Lily started to snore.

"Thanks," she said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Severus asked.

"She'll be fine," Petunia promised. "I need to send a letter to Dumbledore."

And she headed up the stairs.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Son," Hecate said and he looked up from his reading.

"Mum," Dumbledore said, putting the book down. "What can I do for you?"

"The Ring Horcrux has been discovered," she said, "Don't go and help Petunia out with it. The thing has a charm on it and I don't want you dead."

"Of course," he said and she was gone. "Good luck, sister."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know that I'm doing my second short chapter but the ones following will be longer.


	3. Destroying the Ring

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Destroying the Ring

Even though Petunia's father didn't like the idea of her going to some far off place to destroy something she knew that he knew that it had to be done. Tom was weak and they all had a limited amount of time before someone managed to bring him back. Lily was still recovering from what happened and so off she went to Little Hangleton. The mist helped to cloak her sudden arrival. Of course she wasn't alone. Her brother and Moody were with her.

"So we're going after some ring," he said.

"Correct," Petunia said. "Tom most likely has something protecting it."

"I remember the Gaunt family was part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight," Dumbledore told her.

"Well they aren't so sacred," Moody growled.

The Gaunt house wasn't hidden behind spells or enchantments. But it looked as though it had seen better days. When we entered Dumbledore cast several spells that would prevent the floor from falling out from under them. Petunia cast her own spells, mostly locater spells.

"If Flitwick could see you, you would earn Slytherin a ton of points," Dumbledore remarked.

"Yeah and get Professor McGonagall mad at me," Petunia added.

"True," he said.

One of the spells found the hidden space where the box was hidden. Dumbledore lifted it out of the hole and Petunia opened it. A shining ring appeared and Petunia could feel a charm hit them all. It was a Compulsion charm and Moody reached for it. Petunia did the only thing that she could; she got up, and kicked him across the room, making a hole in the wall.

"It's got a charm on it," she told him.

It seemed that she was the only one immune to it as Dumbledore reached for the ring as well. Petunia made her sword appear and slammed the blade tip through it, sending the whole room trembling as the fragment was forced out of the ring.

" _You will fail, fools_ ," it hissed. " _I will be back and I will make you all_ -."

"Go to Tarterus," Petunia snarled and she slammed her sword into the ground.

As before the Furies arrived and grabbed the fragment. Tom Riddle screamed as he joined the others.

"Thanks," Dumbledore said.

"No problem," Petunia said to him and they went to get the injured Moody out of there.

Petunia slept for a week after destroying the ring. By time she came around the Hogwarts letters arrived. She dragged herself down to see that Severus was there, visiting.

"You look horrible," Lily stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Petunia said and she made her breakfast appear.

"Are we still going to Remus for the rest of the summer?" Severus asked.

"Yeah," Petunia said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, I mean a boy's house."

"Mum," Lily begged, "His parents will be there."

"And I can personally brew the Wolfbane for him," Petunia added.

"I think it's a good idea," her father said and Petunia had a feeling that the only reason that he agreed was because of what happened with Lily.

"I want to go shopping, first," Lily said. "Our Hogwarts letters arrived."

"Great," Severus muttered.

"Sev, do you think that we'll allow you to go to school in second hand robes while Potter and his dumb friends have the best."

"You don't have to," he quickly said.

"Don't ever argue with a woman, their always right," Petunia pointed out.

"I insist," Lily said and Petunia saw him going pink.

"We'll take you three to Diagon Alley and then the Lupin's can pick you up," her father told them.

"Sounds great," Lily said.

Later on she told Severus about what she suspected was the real reason.

"Well she did cheat on him," Severus pointed out.

"The gods don't care if a person is married," Petunia told him, "Except for Hera, she's all about being faithful. The point that I'm trying to make is that Lily can't tell that something happened."

"Even though she can sense things."

"I think it's more her blind faith in humanity," Petunia reasoned. "That can sometimes lead people to become very blind to the things around them."

Severus gave her a look that told her that he really didn't believe that to be the case with her.

Two days later both Grangers dropped Severus, Lily, and Petunia off to the Leaky Cauldron. They didn't talk, which told Petunia all that she needed to know. There was trouble in the Granger's marriage and it had all started with Apollo claiming Lily as his daughter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how bad was it?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore when she showed up to see if her classroom hadn't been filled with junk from the house elves.

"It was bad," he said. "If Petunia-."

"We're talking about her, again," McGonagall cut in.

Dumbledore knew that he had touched a sore spot. Even though Petunia Evans had proven that she wasn't like the other Slytherins, had helped to weaken Tom Riddle, stood up against those that wanted to join him and cause problems, she still believe that Petunia Evans was evil.

"Yes, we're talking about her," Dumbledore countered. "She kept us from almost getting cursed."

"I don't know why your trust her," she said. "She goes and bullies Pettigrew and makes Sprout's house look bad."

"I think that Potter and Black are doing fine all on their own," he said. "And I'm not about to turn my back on help."

"Oh because she's a demigod," McGonagall hissed.

"Minerva, you better stop with that tone," he said. "I'm not standing for it this year."

"You don't want to see the truth."

"I know the truth, damn it, and you better learn the truth," he snarled, his temper getting the best of him. "I won't stand for your anti-Slytherin hate."

McGonagall stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I didn't sign up for this," Dumbledore muttered while Fawkes looked at him with sympathy.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Looks like someone isn't learning.


	4. Shopping in Diagon Alley

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: Shopping in Diagon Alley

The Lupin's came to pick them up three days after the three arrived. Petunia was glad to see Remus but the boy looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Petunia asked.

"My parents don't like it that I'm in Slytherin," Remus said.

Petunia huffed at that.

"So what do we have to get?" Lily asked them.

"I need to get new robes," Petunia told her. "My robes are too short. And we have to get Severus some new robes too."

"We're going to take Remus to get his books," Mr. Lupin said.

Petunia nodded and the group headed in different directions.

Through the whole thing Petunia kept thinking about what Remus had told her about his parents not approving that he was in Slytherin. She knew that Slytherin had a bad rap but she felt that she might be proving some of them wrong. However what happened to Remus told her that she had much to get done.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Petunia assured her sister.

Severus snorted and said, "I think that she's upset that Remus parents doesn't like the fact that he's in Slytherin."

"How do you know that?"

"Lil, he told us," Severus reminded her.

"Well there's nothing wrong with our house," Lily said. "I mean, there are jerks, and power hungry idiots, but not everyone there is bad."

"I agree," Severus said, "But that's not how parents react when their precious child is in a house that they don't approve of."

"Professor McGonagall is a prime example of that," Petunia told them. "She hates my guts."

"And what have you done to her?"

"I was born," Petunia stated, "That's enough for her to dislike me."

Lily snorted at that.

They saw Narcissa outside a shop that sold candy. She told them that she had been made Head Girl. Petunia didn't understand what was so exciting about that but Severus told her that it was a big deal.

"Where's Remus at?" Narcissa asked.

"Spending time with his parents," Petunia answered, "It seems that his parents don't like the fact that he was sorted into Slytherin."

It was Narcissa's turn to huff at that.

"Oh guess who's mad?" she said.

"Who?"

"Our mother," she answered. "Apparently she doesn't like it that Sirius is in Hufflepuff."

"Oh our hearts bleed," Severus muttered.

"Does this mean he's going away," Lily asked.

"No," Narcissa said.

"Oh to bad," she stated.

"Lily, you can't have everything you want in this world," Petunia told her.

"Anyway, Bellatrix has left Hogwarts and she's on a war path."

"Oh great, I hope that we don't have to put up with her this year."

"She's going into the Ministry," Narcissa reported. "Father is making sure that she gets into a good position."

"And that could be trouble for us."

Narcissa nodded.

"I really shake my head at her," Petunia told Narcissa. "Like we don't have enough problems in this world."

"Well I'll let you all go, dad's coming," she said and she hurried off.

"Sometimes I wonder if fate creates mad jerks just to cause people problems," Lily wondered.

"I'll ask them when I see them," Petunia told her.

Thankfully the shopping came to an end and they were all loaded into Mrs. Lupin's car, which had been magically expanded to fit all of them, and they made our way to where they lived. Of course a monster had to be greeting them as they headed to the Lupin's house.

"STOP!" Petunia screamed and Mrs. Lupin put on the breaks.

"What the hell?"

Petunia got out of the car and headed towards the monster. It was a harpy. The thing came at her and she blasted it with a blasting hex. However it didn't die right away. It charged at her and she cut it down with her sword. The thing turned to stone and then to dust.

"What the heck was that thing?" Lily asked when Petunia came back.

"Harpy," she answered.

She saw both Severus and Remus giving each other a look. Petunia really hoped that another monster didn't decide to appear.


	5. Secret Slytherin Plans

"Bring them in," Lucius Malfoy said and the House Elf opened the door and twenty former Hogwarts students entered.

"Finally," one of them said.

"I'm glad that you've decided to see us, Mr. Malfoy," said one in the group. "We all heard about the Mudblood problem that you had when you left Hogwarts."

"That child could do things that I can't do," Lucius said, "Not that it changes the fact that she's one."

"We need to take care of her," Bellatrix stated. "She defeated our Lord and we need to get our revenge."

"Do you actually think that someone like the Dark Lord could be easily defeated," one of them told her.

"She took the mantel of the Heir of Slytherin," Lucius said, "If we defeat her then we can take that mantel back."

"I agree," Bellatrix said.

"I want to kill her sister," Umbridge said. "I want her to feel pain."

"We need to plan this," Lucius told the group; "We can't allow Dumbledore, his supporters, the mudblood's, or their supporters to know that we're doing this."

"How are we going to do this?"

Lucius grinned and said, "That's why you leave it up to me."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm glad that Malfoy and the others have left," Minerva told Albus.

"I'm glad as well," he said to her. "However I have a feeling that we haven't heard the last from Lucius."

"You don't think he'll try anything."

"I have a feeling that he will try something," Albus stated. "However he thinks that I'm not as smart as I look. The Aurors have said that they have noticed that he had guests."

"And how were they not discovered?"

"I can't tell you," Albus stated.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So the blond moron is going to try something," Petunia said, listening in on the conversation thanks to a little spell that she had discovered.

"Do they know that you can hear them?" Remus asked.

"Of course not," Petunia said, "And they can't hear the question that you just asked."

"What I want to know is why does Lucius think that he can get away with this," Severus wondered.

"Because he's an overconfident blond puffball," Petunia told him and Lily snickered. "They seem to think that they can get away with most things."

"So what plan does Malfoy have?"

"We'll have to see," Petunia said and she cut the connection.

Petunia had already brewed the Wolfbane for Remus and the others that were long time buyers. Her business of that, and beauty products, had made her a comfortable witch. Of course Mrs. Lupin thought that she should settle down and get married to allow the fortune to pass on.

"I'm only thirteen, Mrs. Lupin," she told her.

"Still one can plan early."

Petunia saw Remus rolling his eyes.

"So what are you four doing today?" she asked.

"We're going to attempt to change into animals," Lily said.

Mrs. Lupin looked at her and Petunia said, "I've been working on a potion that will allow someone to change into an animal, bypassing the whole 'mandrake in your mouth for a month' part. Of course it won't work for everyone."

"Is that legal?" she asked.

"According to the form that I have, it is," Petunia said.

"What you're trying to do," she said, shaking her head.

Once they were done eating the four went down to the lab that Mr. Lupin had, which Petunia was using for her Wolfbane brewing. Remus couldn't take the potion, due to him being a werewolf, but the others could.

"I bet I'm going to look like a total idiot as an animal," Severus said.

"Hay, don't think that," Lily said.

She poured the potion into some cups and added their hair, to give the potion a connection. Lily drank hers down, shuttered, and changed into a wolf. When she changed back she stared at them all.

"Did you see that?" she asked, "I changed!"

"Very good," Petunia said, writing down the results. "Can you change at will?"

"I can try," she said and they watched her focus.

She changed into the wolf again and then returned to normal.

"I thought the potion only allows you to see your form," Severus said.

"I think it allows someone to become an animagus easily," Petunia told him. "Interesting!"

"I have a feeling that she's going to be a Potions Mistress," Remus commented.

Severus drank his down and changed into a raven. When he changed back he tried it again and found that he could change into a raven at will. Petunia drank hers down and changed into a raven too. What that meant, Petunia had no clue.

"Do we have to tell?" Lily asked.

"If you can change into an animal then you have to tell the Ministry."

"I don't think that will be a good idea, not yet," Petunia told him. "Anyway, no one at the Ministry will believe that we can change into animals. I think that we need to keep this to ourselves."

"Sounds fine with me," Severus stated.

"I'll file these results at some point," Petunia said to them and she cleaned up and they left.

The rest of the summer passed quickly. Petunia, Severus, and Lily used their forms to keep Remus company. Petunia and Severus would stay in the rafters while Lily slept next to Remus. Petunia could tell that he was grateful for the company.

"So are you going to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Severus asked her.

"Why would I do something as dumb as that?" Petunia asked.

"Because we have a feeling that James will be trying out," Remus said.

"Hufflepuff would have to be out of their dang minds," Lily told them.

"Well James did do well in flying, from what I heard," Remus said.

Petunia rolled her eyes and then Lily said, "That sounds like something old puffball would actually think of doing. Can't his head stay the normal size?"

"I doubt that he even knows what a normal size is."

"His father has a lot of power in the Ministry," Mr. Lupin told them.

"Yeah, and he used that to bully your son," Petunia told him, "Almost knocked him off the side of the cliff."

Mr. Lupin looked at Remus and asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes, father," Remus said.

"And you never told us," Mrs. Lupin said.

"I didn't think it was important," Remus confessed.

"Don't worry, I had his back," Petunia told them.

"Thank you," Mrs. Lupin said.

Petunia grinned and told her, "Not a problem."


	6. Returning to School

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: Returning to School

The Lupin's took the four to Kings Cross Station and helped them load their things into a compartment. Before the train left Mr. Lupin took Petunia to the side.

"I might not like the fact that my son is in Slytherin but you've done more than we deserve. I think that he'll be in good hands."

"Thanks for believing in me," Petunia told him.

Of course Potter and his stupid friends managed to find them. Petunia glared as they entered the compartment.

"Well, well, it's the rejects," Potter taunted.

"Isn't that what your house is known as," Petunia snarled.

"Don't remind me," he said.

"Well if you don't want to be reminded, then leave," Petunia said, "Before you spend your entire time on the train as part of the train."

He gave her a look that told her only one thing, 'I dare you.' However Petunia snapped her fingers and they were sent back to whatever compartment was theirs. Petunia added the same spell that she used to keep them out the last time.

"Stupid gits," Severus hissed.

"Toerags," Lily added.

"Don't worry; they will rely on their money, and connections, to get them what they want. They, unless us, don't know anything about hard work."

"That I will agree with," Remus said. "Still can't believe that they're in Hufflepuff."

When the train pulled into Hogsmead everyone got off. Lily, Remus, and Severus joined her in a carriage, Severus commenting about the flying horses that were pulling it.

"I don't see anything," Lily said, "Are you sure that you saw something?"

"Positive," he said.

"I'll talk to my brother about it," Petunia promised.

The older students flooded into the Great Hall and settled in their seats. All around them students were showing off what they had gotten over the summer and over at the Gryffindor table they were talking about some music group that they had seen. Petunia could see the disgust in some of the Slytherin faces but didn't dare say anything since she was near them.

Professor McGonagall brought in the new students and they all watched as they were sorted. Their table grew longer due to the fact that there were over two hundred students that were being sorted. When the last one, "Zap, Amelia," was sorted into Hufflepuff the hat and stool were taken away and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few notices to hand out. First of all Mr. Filch has asked me remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students, that he's added twenty-nine new items that are now banned. The full list is outside Mr. Filch's office, also our lovely Miss Evans, who's a third year now, is once again re-opening her study room for those that need help with your work. Please inform your Head of House if you wish to-."

Over at the Hufflepuff table Potter and Black both booed this. She put her hand under the table and snapped them, making them yelp.

"That was you, wasn't it," Lily said.

"Now why would you say that?" Petunia asked and did it again, making them yelp, "Yeah, that was me."

Severus and Remus both snickered.

"As I was saying. Please inform your Head of House if you wish to take part. Quidditch trials for your house will take place during the second week of term. Please contact Madam Hooch if you're interested in joining."

The feast appeared without a word and both Petunia and Lily gave offerings to their immortal parent. Petunia had taught Lily how to do this all the while Petunia used the mist to hide what they were doing. As the feast continued Remus asked Petunia if she had gotten her Hogsmead form signed.

"Yeah, dad signed it," she said.

"Then you can get us sweets," he told her.

"Great, I get signed up for this," she said.

Truth was she didn't want to go to Hogsmead due to what it represented. However everyone was expecting something back when she went and she couldn't let her friends down.

"Okay, fine," Petunia gave in.

"Thanks," Remus said, pleased that he had got what he wanted.

During the feast Petunia found out that Narcissa had been made Head Girl. She congratulated her friend on this when the feast ended. Narcissa went pink and smiled.

"Everyone was shocked," she told Petunia.

"Well you did a good job as Prefect," Petunia reminded her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Miss Evans," Professor Flitwick called out and both Lily and Petunia turned around, "The older one."

"I'll see you later," Petunia told her friends and she headed towards the small Professor.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you," he said, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"Glad to hear that," she said and she followed him down a corridor and up to the Headmaster's office.

"Miss Evans, glad that you could make it," he told her.

"Always glad to be available," she said.

"Miss Evans, I must tell you that I'm afraid that your life might be in danger. Lucius Malfoy had some guests over and most of them have left last term."

"I already know," Petunia told him, "I used a spell that my mother invented so that I could find out what was going on. It seems that Umbridge wants to target my sister and make her feel pain."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I believe this has everything to do with the fact that you and your sister are in Slytherin. I didn't think this would be a problem but it has turned from bad to worst. If they attack you, or your sister, you will have to use your Hecatian powers."

"I understand," Petunia said.

"Do you think that there might be more Horcrux's out there?"

"I'm sure of it," Petunia said, "However I will have to wait until later to find out the location of the next one. I doubt there's many more, you can't rip your soul apart anymore than seven times and Tom has done it three times. There might be two or more left."

"How will you know if you have them all?"

"The spell that I've used to locate them will let me know," she said. "I know that's not the kind of workings that you would have done."

"If it gets rid of them, then I don't care," Dumbledore told her. "All I care about is the safety of the students and the future ones that will be coming."

"I understand," Petunia said. "Well I better get to bed."

He nodded and Petunia left.


	7. A Rocky First Week

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7: A Rocky First Week

The first week of lessons was interesting. Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes all took place inside, meaning that she didn't have to hardly go out except for Herbology. Arithmancy was mainly applications while Study of Ancient Runes was really hands on. She also got a rune set the first day of classes. Professor Slughorn was his usually annoying self but, at least, she didn't have to deal with Umbridge, Bellatrix, and the other morons that had already completed their education.

With them gone the snarling remarks were gone as well. The Slytherins looked at Petunia with something close to fear and none of them knew to cross her if they valued their lives. She figured that the older Slytherins had warned the new ones that she wasn't a witch to cross. The Gryffindor's hated her due to the fact that she was in Slytherin and the Hufflepuff's didn't do anything because that's not what their house is known for.

Well all but two!

Potter and Black were worst than ever. However her brother told her that he would inform Professor Sprout to keep them on a tight leash during their second year. They targeted the four of them just because they felt like it. Though they made sure that none of the teachers were around! The belief was that none of the teachers could do anything if they didn't see.

Petunia wasn't scared of those two. She had so far destroyed three Horcrux's that belonged to Tom Riddle, cut the man's head off, and defeated several of his followers. She had faced down someone that had killed mortals for sport. Potter and Black were nothing! Of course her three friends didn't have the same steel nerve that she had and their favorite target was Severus and Remus.

Thankfully having a daughter of Apollo was a benefit. She was able to tell them exactly where Potter and Black were hiding and when they would attack. That kept Potter and Black unable to do anything. During the second week of term something happened that made Petunia wonder if Potter was doing this just to be an idiot. He had asked Professor Sprout if he could join the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

The answer was, "No."

"You know that he's going to be in a foul mood," Lily told her sister.

"And he's going to target me," Petunia reasoned.

"Like it's your fault that he couldn't get on the team," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly I've never met a society this obsessed with sports."

"You should see American Football games, their nuts," she said.

That earned an eye roll.

Petunia was soon busy with not only her studies but also with her study sessions. Of course Potter, Black, and Pettigrew seem to think that the study sessions were boring and tried to prank Petunia. Somehow they ended up in the hospital wing with chair legs growing out of their butts. She shook her head and started working.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Let's hope that this term will be better," Pomona said to Albus.

"With Potter and his friends, I doubt that," he said, shaking his head.

"So you don't think that they'll leave the Evans siblings alone."

"I doubt that they will," Albus said, "That's why I'm keeping a close watch on them."

"I'm going to give them detention when they get out of the wing," she told Albus.

"Thus begins another year of detention."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm going to murder myself a witch," James seethed as they were all handed detention by Sprout.

"I wish that you would lay off of her," Amos told him.

He was an older student, almost out of Hogwarts, and James glared at him. What did this stupid puff know about things anyway?

"What do you have in mind?" Sirius asked once they were alone.

"I'm going to use the cloak to break into Slughorn stores and put a potion into her drink. That should teach her a lesson and impress her sister."

"James, her sister is in Slytherin."

"But she's not a true Slytherin, she will become my wife."

"Whatever you say," Sirius said, "But I don't trust anyone in Slytherin house."

"Well then keep watch while I get the potion," James told him and they headed back to their dorm to get the cloak.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Potter and Black are planning something and it's connected to you," Lily suddenly told her during their time in the library.

"Great," she muttered, "Can't leave things alone."

"Their going to break into Slughorn's stores!"

Even though Petunia was use to her sister's glowing eyes it was still unnerving, Apollo's power going through her sister. Of course this gave her an idea and a plan to get back at them. When her sister went off to spend time with Remus she summoned her book.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: So this chapter sets up the battle between Petunia and James. Sorry about it being a short chapter.


	8. Visions

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8: Visions

Petunia waited until everyone was asleep before she did what she was going to do. She needed complete silence as she worked. Even her brother wasn't up. She used her sword to draw a large circle and then connected them to the elements that her mother controlled. Even though the weather was now turning cold Petunia was able to focus.

She then pulled out something that she had only used a couple of times. Her blasting rod! Even though she was a Greek demigod she liked to use things that the English had created. She then added her runes to it and focused on the boy's dorm in Hufflepuff. As she said the words everything glowed with power and then her rod blasted a burst of black and purple energy right at the dorm. It would be a month before they noticed anything.

As she cleaned up she was hit with something. Everything changed and the air turned colder. The screams of the dead, those denied the blessing of Hades, could be heard. And then she saw it, the cave. Her vision went forward and she found herself looking at a locket that had a large S in the center. Something told her that this was the next Horcrux that she would have to face.

"Petunia, wake up," came a voice and her eyes came into focus.

Standing there was her brother.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were lost in a vision," he told her. "What did you see?"

"The next Horcrux," she answered.

"Why were you out here?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Business," Petunia answered.

That afternoon Petunia told her friends about locating the next Horcrux. Narcissa was worried that Tom had placed traps to keep someone from getting it. Petunia was certain that he had.

"Your not going alone, are you?" Lily asked her.

"No, Dumbledore is going with me," Petunia said.

"Glad that he is," Severus said, "I mean; I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Thanks," she said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Our spy believes that Lucius and the others will attack soon," Moody told him.

"And the target?"

"The oldest Evan sister," Moody stated.

Dumbledore grinned and Moody asked, "What's so funny?"

"Not funny, amusing," he said, "Those wizards have no clue what's going to happen if they do attack."

"And you do?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Of course, but why ruin the surprise."

Moody shook his head and then said, "You've reported that another Horcrux has been located."

"Correct and I'm going with Miss Evans to collect it," he said.

"And why not take Aurors with you?" he asked the Headmaster.

"Because they can't face what Tom might have done as a form of protection," Dumbledore explained. "Trust me; this is something that only Petunia and I can do."

"Just be careful," Moody warned, "No idea what Tom has done."

"Trust me, I don't put anything to chance," Dumbledore stated, firmly.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where you able to do it?" Sirius asked James.

"Not yet," he answered, "I'm waiting for the right moment and then I'll do it."

"Yeah, don't want Sprout to give us another detention."

They both had just completed their detention the night before and it hadn't been fun. Filch was a complete nightmare for someone that didn't have magic and they had to suffer through his smell. They were both glad that they didn't have to go back. They both also knew what would happen if Sprout discovered them attacking the Evan's witch.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I know the potion was there," Slughorn told Dumbledore.

"What does the potion do?"

"It's in a testing phase," Slughorn explained, "The Ministry was hoping that a potion could be created to bind a wolf, forever, inside it's human form. However I doubt that's what this potion does but I kept it in here for safekeeping and now it's gone."

"Anything else missing?"

"Just that potion," he answered.

"I think a dorm search is needed," Dumbledore told him.

"WHAT! You think a student took it," he said, shocked, "But I didn't see anyone."

"That's why a dorm search is needed," Dumbledore told him, "To make sure that a student didn't take it."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Everyone stood inside the Great Hall while the dorms were searched. Petunia knew that James had most likely done something to make sure that the bottle wasn't discovered but things could happen and the bottle could be discovered. Since her back was to everyone else she didn't see the look on Potter's face. She hoped that it was worry. An hour later Dumbledore walked back in with the Heads of House.

"Mr. Potter," he called out and everyone looked at each other.

They watched as Potter came forth and Dumbledore produced the bottle.

"But-."

"I don't want to hear it," he said, "Come to my office."

Petunia had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"But why did he do it?" Lily asked her sister once they were back in their common rooms.

"To get back at me," Petunia said, "Your senses should tell you as much."

She nodded and said, "Sometimes I wonder about people like him."

"He thinks that he's better than everyone else," Severus said, "Just because his daddy has money."

"I have money and I don't think like that."

"We know that you don't," Petunia told Narcissa.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you have any clue how much trouble that you're in?" Dumbledore asked Potter when he sat down.

"I wasn't going to use it," he told him.

Dumbledore doubted that and said, "But you stole it from Slughorn's stores. This potion is experimental, meaning that no one knows exactly what it does. If you had given it to someone, and I have a very good idea who the person was going to be, it would of caused damage. I doubt that you want an angry Lily Evans on you."

"But-."

"I'm going to have to suspend you for two months," he said, "When the term starts again you can return."

"Two months, but-."

Dumbledore gave him a look that shut him down.

"Pack your bags and I'll let your father know that you're arriving at Kings Cross," Dumbledore said and that meeting was over.


	9. Halloween

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: Halloween

Everyone was talking about the suspension of James Potter but with Sirius still at the school Petunia knew that he would take over for James in the 'I hate Petunia Evans' department. Another talk was the Halloween feast that was coming up, which would be Petunia's third. Lily, Severus, and Remus were excited as well, even though the next day Remus would transform. Narcissa looked sad and she figured that this was due to it being her last one.

"So what are you going to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Petunia asked her one evening.

"Probably marry a rich pureblood and bare an heir," she said.

"That sucks," Petunia said.

"That's life," she stated but Petunia still didn't like it.

Other than that Petunia and her friend were looking forward to Halloween. Dumbledore had called her into his office, telling her that they would go to the cave when the winter holidays came around so that none of the graduated Slytherins, all who were planning to attack her, would know what they were doing.

"We'll shadow travel to that location so that we aren't noticed leaving," he told her.

"Sounds like a plan," she said.

Halloween came around a week after the meeting and the tables were groaning under all the food that was made. For a time Petunia could stop thinking about things and focus on spending time with her sister and their friends! Though, in the back of her mind, she felt that those that had left Hogwarts were planning something bad.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why aren't we attacking Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked.

"Because the school is protected by powerful wards," Lucius told her, "Now shut up! We will attack Hogsmead for our fallen Lord."

Everyone cheered. Lucius had gathered around twenty former students, all from different houses. They all hated how Hogwarts had turned out and wanted to bring it down to its knees. Lucius was the way to get that done.

"And once Hogsmead is burning then Dumbledore will come."

"And then we'll have him," Lucius said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sister, Hogsmead is in danger," Lily suddenly said to her sister.

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked her.

"Lucius, and the others, are planning to burn Hogsmead to get Dumbledore to come. They plan on to kill him."

"Oh no their not," Petunia vowed and she drank her pumpkin juice and left.

She was going to stop them before anyone got hurt.

She changed into her frightening form, the form that Severus mother, and the Death Eaters, saw. She took out three of them before they could do anything but it was Lucius and the main ones that she wanted to hunt down and kill. The Death Eaters were using spells to keep people from noticing them. She remembered Narcissa called them Disillusion charms.

Since her battle form, as she called it, made using that charm hard she had to hover above and used the mist to hide herself from them! She focused on them, willing the charm to weaken a bit to see them. Suddenly they were all over the place, the charm weak enough for her to see them but not weak enough for others to see them, let alone those that cast it knowing that she could see them.

Suddenly her sword was out and she cut through them, their screams the cause of them finally being uncovered. Those near them screamed as blood poured from places that their bodies had made contact with her sword. Soon the alarm was raised and Petunia heard the sounds of others vanishing. She flew back to Hogwarts, glad that she had stopped them from attacking innocent mortals.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You're covered in blood!" Lily stated when she came back.

"Thanks for reminding me," Petunia said and she headed to shower.

"So what happened?" she asked her sister when she came back an hour later.

"Supporters of that dead lord," she explained, "I took care of most of them but some got away."

"I can't believe that they wanted Dumbledore dead."

She looked at her sister and said, "Lily, they have no respect for him. He is good to people and they don't like the kind of people that their good too."

"Do you think that Dumbledore knows?"

"Oh I'm most certain of it."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ten of those blasted followers," Moody said when Dumbledore arrived. "Looks like your little friend had fun with them."

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "Looks like Umbridge is one of them."

"Isn't she a half-blood?"

"Yes, and her father died at Hogwarts," Dumbledore told him, not telling him that Petunia had a hand in that.

"Well looks like it's the end of the Umbridge line."

"She has a brother, squib," he said, "But I doubt that the brother and mother will be upset."

"That family wasn't normal," Moody commented and Dumbledore had to agree.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

November came around and Petunia focused her mind on her work and not what had happened in Hogsmead. Lily and the others asked her why she hadn't gone to Hogsmead on Halloween morning.

"I didn't feel like it but I'll go next month," she promised.

"Great," Lily said and Petunia returned to her book, but she could tell that Lily still wasn't happy.

During Defense that moron in Hufflepuff, Lockhart, tried to do a headstand. The look on the teachers face told her all that she needed to know. She wasn't impressed and gave him detention.

"He's nothing but a show off," someone said as they left.

Petunia agreed with that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I decided to add Lockhart to this story because I wanted to show that he was a show off when he was a student like when he was an adult.


	10. Another Monster Attack

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: Another Monster Attack

The month of November continued to roll with the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match and the one that was between Hufflepuff coming towards the end. When Slytherin won the match everyone celebrated. Petunia believed that it was dumb luck that they had won. Of course everyone talked about what had happened to the ten supporters of the dark lord.

"It was horrible," one of them said, "Ten of the best Pureblood's killed."

Petunia mentally snorted at that. Of course Lily glared at the group as they spoke.

"Don't worry about them," Petunia said, "If they think that those idiots were part of some glorious cause then let them."

She nodded and went back eating.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What Petunia didn't know was that the rest of the school, horrified as they were, believed that a monster had attacked them. Yes, they believed that those ten got what was coming to them but everyone was scared.

"Do you think it came from Slytherin house," someone wondered.

"Why would it, everyone knows that they're a bunch of dark arts lovers."

"But what if it was a monster that they created?"

"Then Dumbledore needs to expel them all and send them to Azkaban."

"He won't do it," someone in Ravenclaw said, "He has a soft spot for that Slytherin Evans."

"But she's really nice."

"She's fooling you, Smith," he said, "There's never been a single good Slytherin in the whole of Hogwarts history."

"What about Merlin, he was in Slytherin."

"Okay, maybe one."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Rumors, the whole thing," Dumbledore said when Minerva told him what was going around the school. "There's no monster in Slytherin house."

"Well I think that there is," she said, "And don't give me that line that you just told me."

"Your talking about Evans, aren't you."

"Of course," she said, "And don't give me that she's your sister bit. I don't trust anyone in Slytherin house."

Dumbledore looked at her but she returned the look. Finally Flitwick said, "I think that these rumors are bad. I don't care what you say, Minerva, Miss Evans is a great student."

"She's a monster!" Minerva stated.

"Watch what you're doing, calling her a monster," Dumbledore threatened.

"I'll call her one if I want to."

The anger coming off of Dumbledore made Minerva back away. However he knew that she would never believe that anyone from Slytherin could be good. He would have to change her mind one way or the other.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia didn't hear the rumors until that weekend. She snorted at the thought that any monster could live in Slytherin. Of course anyone would believe anything these days. She had gone to see Madam Pomfrey about an injury that she had gotten from writing way too much. She was too young to have wrist problems! So that made her late for Study of Ancient Runes.

She hurried as fast as she could and then she noticed a woman standing there. The smell of monster hit her….hard. She put her things down and faced it. It had been a couple of months since her last monster battle but she was always on her guard.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you," it said and then it changed into something that was bigger than she was.

A dragon woman!

The thing came at her, axe raised. Petunia blasted her with a blasting hex, sending her axe one way and the monster the other. The dragon woman slowly got up and that's when Petunia cut it with her sword. The dragon woman screamed in pain and then she was gone. She sent the axe to her mother as a trophy.

"Now I have to change," she moaned and she headed back to her dorm.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter.


	11. Remus Goes Nuts

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11: Remus Goes Nuts

There were no more attacks on Hogsmead after the failed one on Halloween. Petunia didn't get any warnings from Lily, which she was glad about. The former members of Slytherin house had to be thinking of a new plan but wasn't ready to do anything. Close to the end of the month Petunia was back brewing the Wolfbane for Remus and the others.

"Miss Evans, can I have a word with you," my brother asked as Petunia put the stirrer down.

Petunia made a mental note when to come back and turned to face her brother.

"What's wrong?" Petunia asked him.

"When the term ends we're going to collect the locket," he said, "I just want you to be warned that this isn't like what you've been doing in Hogsmead with his supporters."

"I understand," Petunia said, "And I understand what I'm up against. I don't consider what Riddle did to be child's play. It's going to be dangerous but the locket must be collected."

He nodded and said, "I'm glad that you understand."

And he was gone.

Even though she understood that Dumbledore was worried about her that didn't stop her from being upset with him. Yes, she hadn't been fighting against dark wizards for years but she wasn't a child in this. When Lily asked her what was wrong she said, "Dumbledore is treating me like I'm some kind of baby."

"Is this about what you have to do?" Lily asked and Petunia knew that she couldn't get anything past her.

"Yes," she answered.

"I understand how you're feeling, and I don't blame you, but he's worried."

Petunia knew that there was wisdom in Lily's words.

Petunia found Remus to give him his dose. He drank it down and thanked her. He said thank you every time that she gave it to him. On the final day she couldn't find him. She walked around with a steaming goblet of potion and couldn't find him. Finally she went to see the Headmaster.

"I can't find him and he needs this dose," Petunia told him.

"Accio Remus Lupin," Dumbledore said and Remus came through the door.

He was growling at them and then charged at Petunia.

Petunia dropped the potion to cast the shield, which blew him against the room. Petunia had no idea what was going on and she didn't like it. He had never acted like this before. He growled at her and then bolted from the room.

"The sun will be going down," Dumbledore told her, as wings came out of her back.

"Let's hope that he doesn't change and attack someone."

They looked for Remus for hours. A sudden scream could be heard and they bolted for the sound. Remus had already changed and he had cornered a student. To Petunia complete horror it was her sister and she was bleeding. Petunia did the only thing that she could. She made her gun appear and shot Remus in the leg with a celestial bronze bullet. He was down, though he didn't turn to stone and head to Tarterus. That only was for monsters that the gods had personally cursed.

She grabbed her sister and shadow traveled her to the hospital wing.

Petunia stayed with her sister that whole night while Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey used whatever spells they could to take Remus to the Shrieking Shack. Petunia knew that Remus was a danger to those around him when he was in his wolf form, but something had happened to make him go nuts. And she was going to find out what exactly that had been.

"I'm afraid that she's been bitten," Madam Pomfrey told her.

Petunia sighed and said, "Looks like another customer for my potion."

"Miss Evans, you need to tell your friends the truth," she told her.

Petunia nodded, dreading having to tell them.


	12. Revealing His Secret

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12: Revealing His Secret

Petunia was dead tired when she returned to the common room. Thankfully there was no one around except for Severus and Narcissa. Narcissa looked just as bad as Petunia felt. They both turned when she entered.

"Where's Lily at?" Severus asked her.

"I'm afraid that she's been hurt," Petunia told him.

He got to his feet but Petunia said, "I need to tell you both something."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this," Narcissa said.

"You're not going to," Petunia verified and then, "Remember that I've been brewing the Wolfbane for werewolves."

"Everyone knows that," Narcissa stated.

"What I didn't tell you is that Remus takes the potion as well," Petunia confessed.

They stared at her and then Severus said, "That wolf bit Lily."

"It wasn't his fault," she said, "Something happened to turn him nuts. That potion is to keep him safe but something happened."

Petunia could see Severus getting angry and she didn't blame him. However Narcissa said, "As the potion ever failed?"

"No," Petunia answered.

"Then you need to find out what happened," she said, "And, Severus, stop acting as though you're about to destroy this castle. If someone tampered with the potion then it's not Remus fault."

"And he's our friend," Petunia stated. "If Black, or anyone, figured out that Remus is a werewolf then they had a good chance of ruining the potion."

"Fine, but I still don't like it."

"Trust me, I understand," Petunia said.

Remus was released from the wing a week later. Lily was always crying and Petunia figured that she had discovered the truth about why she now had a scar on her arm. Petunia worked on trying to figure out who had tampered with the potion and to her horror she found that it was in the cauldron. Though only the cauldron that she brewed Remus batch! She told Dumbledore this when she found out.

"Then someone in the school did it," he said.

"I think that I might know how to figure this out."

When she got back to her dorm she tapped her trunk three times with her wand and the contents vanished. This trunk was illegal but she personally didn't care about the rules. She climbed down the stairs and went down into a lab that was within the trunk. She looked through all the powders that she had until she found the one that she was looking for. When she got out everything returned to normal.

She then headed down to the lab and sprinkled the area with the powder. Focusing her magic she sent out a burst of light and the whole room came into focus. Standing over the cauldron was Pettigrew. She summoned Dumbledore to see the results himself.

"Thankfully he doesn't know that it's Wolfbane," he said.

"I do hope that something will be done," she told him.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I'm afraid that I will have no choice."

She liked that line.

December meant the expulsion of Peter Pettigrew for the crime, not of causing Lily to become infected, but trying to steal Petunia's potion to market as his own. Even though the second year was confused by this it was Dumbledore's word and Dumbledore's word was golden. Severus shifted from his anger at what Remus had done to what Peter had done to Remus to cause Lily to become infected. Due to the fact that the Ministry had no clue that Remus was a werewolf nothing was done.

It was declared a lone wolf attack, which was fine with Petunia. Mortal ignorance sometimes worked in one's favor. The weeks went by quickly and before Petunia, and her friends knew, it was the winter break. Time to go after a locket!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know that, in cannon, Voldemort hid his locket Horcrux in the cave after Sirius brother had become a Death Eater. In this one he put it in before that happened. I just want to clear that up before I get some comments about the timing.


	13. The Cave

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13: The Cave

Like with Remus Lily was to get her dose the week before the Full Moon. When she told her father and stepmother about what had happened her father got angry. Even though Lily wasn't his daughter he still cared about her.

"Don't worry, Peter has been expelled," Petunia assured him.

"But Lily is a wolf," he said.

"Who will be safe after the second full moon? That's why she's staying at Hogwarts during Christmas."

"I can't believe that he did this," her stepmother said.

"Because she's a Slytherin, that's why," Petunia told her.

Her stepmother gave her a look that told her that she didn't like this.

A week after Petunia had come home for the holiday's Dumbledore came to her home. It was time to go after the locket. She said goodbye to her father and stepmother and they shadow traveled to the location.

"Tom Riddle use to come here," he told her, "To torture children for fun."

"Great, he was just a ball of fun," Petunia muttered, darkly.

A boat was already there and they climbed in. The boat moved forward and Petunia kept her eyes on anything that might change. Dumbledore made light appear out of the end of his wand that lit up the whole cave. When the boat reached the other end they got off.

"So far, nothing," he said.

"I have a bad feeling about this place," Petunia told him and then a hawk came flying in and Narcissa's words said," There are dead bodies under that water. Message from Lily! They will activate if your hands touch the water."

"Oh Hades is so going to have a special place for Tom," Petunia said.

A small basin greeted them and in Petunia's anger she blasted it right off, the charm turning to dust. The locket sailed out and Dumbledore summoned it back.

"A little warning," he said.

"That little nit is making me damn ticked off," Petunia snarled, "Dead people under this water. That man is sicker than his stupid family."

"That I will agree with," Dumbledore said, "Come on, this place is giving me the creeps."

However it seemed that the cave knew that they had managed to outwit whatever trap that Tom had placed because the light went out and bodies started to rise. However both the cave and Tom hadn't experienced the kind of magic that Petunia could do. As they came at them Petunia and Dumbledore shot them with spells that only the children of Hecate could cast. Spells that dissolved other spells, burned, and blasted.

Spells that were considered dark magic!

The cave shook with the force of the spells and Dumbledore and Petunia did the only thing that they could do, since the boat had sunk, shadow travel out of there. They landed in China.

"I think that I should mark this as the seventh time that I've been here," Petunia told him.

"It's better to be here than there," Dumbledore pointed out and Petunia had to agree with that.

Petunia destroyed the locket and headed back home. She had been gone for four days and her father and stepmother were worried. They also told her something that she suspected every since Apollo claimed Lily as his daughter. They were going to someone to talk about the problems in their marriage.

Petunia sent Christmas presents to Lily, Remus, Severus, and Narcissa. She had even gone to Hogsmead the day before and got them all candy from Honeydukes. That would make up for the fact that she hadn't gone to Hogsmead, either, the day before term ended. Things were happening to keep her from enjoying herself. During the last week of December Petunia brewed the potions for all of her clients as well as Remus.

Dumbledore personally delivered those doses to him.

"I'm going to miss you, again," her father told her the day that she was supposed to return.

"I know you will and work on that marriage," she advised. "You know that Lily thinks that all of this is her fault."

"I know," he said, "But it isn't."

Petunia knew that he was right but Lily had told her that she felt that it was her fault.

"I'll tell her when I see her."

And she climbed on the Hogwarts Express and she headed back to Hogwarts.


	14. Back in Session

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 14: Back in Session

Lily wasn't in classes when term began again. The only thing that marked how much time had passed was the fact that damn James Potter was back. He walked around as though he owned the place with Black at his side. Petunia knew that it would only be a matter of time before he tried something.

"I heard he got a lashing from his father," Narcissa told her.

"Let's hope that it's enough," Petunia stated.

Petunia knew that Dumbledore had laid down the law on Potter and she hoped that being suspended was enough to make him act as though he had some brains. Petunia placed charms on all her friends, which worked as Potter, once again, decided to try and hex Severus. The charm turned him into a chair. Petunia passed wind on it. Once again Potter got detention.

"When will he ever learn?" Narcissa asked them.

"Never," Petunia answered, which was the truth.

No matter how much detention, suspension, whatever that Dumbledore and Sprout gave him he always went back trying to hex Severus. Petunia had a feeling that it was because Severus was friends with Lily and Potter wanted Lily as his future wife. The only thing that she could do was something that would not only make Lily too old for him but end the bullying. She talked to Dumbledore about it.

"Deaging someone is serious," he told her after she told him of the only way that the bullying would stop.

"I agree," Petunia said, "but we need to put an end to it. He's making Hufflepuff house look bad and they don't need that."

Dumbledore thought this over and said, "Very well, but Black as well. We'll tell the families that there was a charms accident."

That's all that her ritual needed.

The next day two three day old babies were sent back to the Potter's and Black's. To say that their parents were happy; would be lying. The book had closed and things went back to normal before Potter and his friends had shown up.

"Least I don't have to worry about Potter hitting on me," Lily said.

"The wonders of Charms accidents," Petunia said, grinning.

Her friends had a feeling that Petunia had a hand in this.

Things settled down for everyone and worries turned to things like tests, exams coming up in a couple of months, and the next Hogsmead weekend. Petunia asked them if they had liked the candy that she had sent.

"Steam coming out of my ears was wicked," Severus said, "Thanks for the candy."

"No problem," Petunia said, grinning.

Of course the dreaded 'time of the month' came around. This time Lily was able to have her dose of Wolfbane. Remus warned her that stuff tasted like toxic waste, a word that he had learned from his mother.

"And how many words have you learned?"

"Oh very funny," he muttered.

The others would change so that they could keep a close watch on them. Dumbledore allowed it, only because they could. On the night of the Full Moon Madam Pomfrey took them both down the Shrieking Shack and the others joined after they had fully transformed. No one at Hogwarts knew that the group was leaving the shack and exploring the grounds and forest. Petunia knew that her brother wouldn't be happy about that.

The next day Madam Pomfrey came back well after the others had gone back to the school. So while Lily and Remus recovered the small group was in bed, resting.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Everyone, gather round," Lucius said and the remaining of the twenty sat down. "It's time for Bellatrix and me to personally handle the mudblood problem at Hogwarts that's ruining our house."

"And how come you're doing this?" Nott asked.

"Because we're the only ones with brains," Bellatrix said, glaring at him.

"And why do you think that you both can handle her," Crabbe asked them.

"Don't worry about that," Lucius said, "After all she's nothing but a mudblood."

"That can do things that you can't do."

"Oh I've had plenty of time to figure her out," Lucius said, with a smile, "And a curse that I learned in the Malfoy library will weaken her."

"Oh I hope that you're right about this," Nott said, "Because it will be your body that we'll be burying."

"Once she's dead then we'll go after the sister," Bellatrix said, ignoring what Nott had just said. "And then Slytherin will be freed of the taint."

The look on the others told them that they didn't believe that Lucius and Bellatrix could actually do it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Daughter, I have a warning," Hecate said and Petunia found herself in her mother's throne room.

"What is it?" Petunia asked.

"Lucius and Bellatrix are going to attack you this week. They are using a spell that they believe will work."

"Will it?"

"Not with this charm that I'll place on you," she said, "I'm not taking any chance that it could work."

Petunia knew that she worried about her daughter's welfare and she appreciated it. She felt the charm being applied and then she said, "Next year Sirius brother is coming. Guide him down the right path."

"I will," she vowed and then she woke up.

She told her friends what her mother had warned her was coming.

"So they are going to come and try and kill you," Severus said.

"Yes," Petunia stated.

"Great, just what we need. Those two looking like the fools that they already are."

"The charm that my mother placed on me will keep that from happening. However I'll give them something to look at while I cut them down."

"Be careful," Lily warned, who had just returned from the wing.

"Don't worry, I will be," she said.


	15. Dueling Bellatrix and Lucius

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 15: Dueling Bellatrix and Lucius

The only thing that Lucius Malfoy did was send Petunia a letter, telling her that, despite her being a mudblood (she was really getting sick and tired of that word) he was extending a hand in courtesy and telling her where to meet him. She could bring an extra, which meant that her brother was coming. He gave a time for them to meet.

"He's going to have Bellatrix with him," Dumbledore warned.

"That's why they're not going to be standing," Petunia told him.

She would blast them with one spell and they would be heading to Tarterus, or at least made into Hades pants. When they arrived the two moron mortals were waiting on them.

"Well it seems that you're alone," Petunia told them.

"We don't need the others around, though it will be funny to give them a photo of your dead body. Dumbledore, see that you couldn't avoid being involved!"

"You asked for a second and I came," he said.

"I'm surprised that you even care about anyone in Slytherin."

"And I'm surprised that you care that someone in Slytherin has lesser blood. The hat made its choice when it placed her in Slytherin and I trust the hat's decision."

"Well we don't," Bellatrix said.

"Then you don't trust Salazar Slytherin," Petunia told her. "Shame, really, not trusting the founder of our house."

"When we're done with you, mudblood, we'll go after your sister."

Petunia grinned at him, a grin that made children cry and old people have heart attacks.

"Wands out," Lucius ordered and Petunia pulled hers out. "One, two, three."

He cast the spell, which caused the charm to activate, destroying a tree. Bellatrix screamed in shock and then Petunia changed into the monster that students from the other houses talked about. If Lucius and Bellatrix were expecting something wasn't this. Bellatrix screamed again as Petunia's wand turned into a different kind of whip. She wrapped around them both and they burned, screaming in pain. Soon there was nothing left of them and she changed back.

"Enjoy the afterlife," Petunia said and they both laughed.

When they got back Lily at once was at her side, checking her over for injuries. Narcissa was shocked that Petunia was still breathing.

"Everyone got notice that you had died," she said, "Their having a party right now."

"Well let's just see their little faces when I appear," Petunia said. "This is getting out of hand and their acting too stupid to even be considered Slytherins."

Petunia shadow traveled down to the Slytherin common room and stopped the party with screams as she wave after wave of flames above their heads. Both Severus and Remus were shocked, the only ones without drinks in their hands. Everyone backed away as she walked towards them.

"Having a little party?" she asked, "Thought that Malfoy and Black had killed me."

Someone whimpered.

"I defeated the Malfoy heir and I'm the one that brought his line to an end. Therefore I hereby take possession of everything that he owned."

"You have no right to that stuff," someone said.

"I defeated him and I ended the Malfoy line," Petunia told him, "The rules are clear. I own everything that he owned. Does anyone want to challenge me, because I assure you it won't be pretty if you do?"

No one moved and Petunia grinned.

"I also killed Bellatrix Black, thus I get her portion of holding," Petunia said, "They burned!"

Someone wept but Petunia didn't care. And then the entrance opened and in walked some of the staff, her sister, and Narcissa.

"Have you informed them of your glorious win," Dumbledore asked her.

"I just have, brother," Petunia said and everyone gasped. "Yes, little kittens, Albus Dumbledore is my brother."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and he said, "I do thank you for giving my sister plenty of chances to practice her magic. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Black are dead. So if anyone here thinks that they can duel Miss Evans then go ahead and try it. I dare you."

No one moved.

"Well I think that you've made your point," he told her.

"And I hope that we don't have to do this again," Petunia said.

Now that the Malfoy family was dead, and no heir, all the money that Lucius had went to her. Petunia opened an account for Severus so that he could afford everything that he needed and do whatever he wanted. She also opened an account for Remus, since werewolves were unable to hold down jobs and make money. There was no way that she was having her friend starve to death.

The deaths also had another affect. It was official! Lay off of Miss Evans, her sister, or her friends. Everyone in Slytherin stayed away from them and even those in Gryffindor feared her. Since Dumbledore had told everyone that Petunia had defeated both Lucius and Bellatrix then it was taken as truth. She was now considered one of the most powerful witches at Hogwarts, though everyone knew that she hadn't even reached the peak of what she could do.

And that part scared most students of all.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We've rounded up most of the former supporters," Moody told Dumbledore two weeks after the death of Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Good," he said. "What are they saying?"

"Their all blaming Lucius and Bellatrix for their own deaths," he said, "They're all in Azkaban right now."

"Good," Dumbledore repeated.

"So she was able to defeat them both," Moody stated and Dumbledore nodded, "Strange turn of events."

"Oh I don't think what happened is strange at all," Dumbledore said, "I think it's fate."

"Do you think that anyone will try and go after Miss Evans?"

"Not if they don't want to end up dead," Dumbledore stated and his tone made no room for debate.


	16. Hidden Secrets

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 16: Hidden Secrets

March came to Hogwarts and with it the hope that warm weather would return. Petunia, personally, was sick and tired of the cold and the biting wind. Even Lily was talking about summer and all the things that she wanted to do. So everyone stayed inside as much as they could, bundled up so that they could stand up to the cold winds that rattled windows and hit doors. The Study of Ancient Runes teacher put a warming charm so that no one hands shook as they were looking over their runes.

"Even though I'm not looking forward to going back I can't stand this cold weather anymore," Severus said.

"Why don't you take a room in the Leaky Cauldron," Petunia suggested.

"Like mum would like that," he said.

"Even though you're abused she still wants you to stay in an abusive house. Real logic there!"

"Yeah," he muttered.

With three more months until term was over those that were in their fifth and their seventh years could be seen working on all the extra work that they had to get done. Narcissa was going insane from the amount of Care of Magical Creatures work that she had to go through.

"This is completely insane," she said. "Oh by the way, my parents want me to stop being your friend."

"Because of Bellatrix," Petunia reasoned and she nodded. "And what do you want to do?"

"I'm not giving up on our friendship because of Bellatrix poor choices in life," she said, "I told them that I would, but they don't have any control over what I do while I'm here. So if I act cold towards you then don't take it personally."

"Don't worry, I won't," Petunia promised.

"I wonder if we're going to act like that when it's our turn," Remus wondered.

"It will be my turn in two years," Petunia told him, "So hit me with something if I act like that."

"Oh good, Petunia gives us permission to hit her," Severus said, with relish.

"Watch it," Petunia warned and Lily snickered.

Petunia got called to Dumbledore office, a week later, and she knew what it was about. The ritual that they had done, after she had destroyed the locket, was about the Horcrux that the ritual located. The next one was the cup and it was located in Gringotts.

"In the Black vault," Petunia reasoned and he nodded.

"We're not going after it right now," he said, "That will be next year. Once it's taken then we'll see if that's the last one."

"Gods, I hope so," she said.

When she said her goodbyes she headed back to her common room. She couldn't wait until Tom was down in the underworld where he belonged. How many lives would be safe then? A sudden pain hit her, breaking her from her thoughts. Petunia had a funny feeling she knew what that was about. Reaching below she touched and then removed. Her fingers were covered in blood.

"Great, female time," she muttered and she pressed her hand against the wall.

It opened and she fell through.

Her body tumbled, twisted, and turned. When it stopped she landed flat on her face. Groaning she pulled herself up, the pain still going through her body. Making her way, her mind swirled with possibilities of whatever this thing was. Ignoring the pain she made her way down the tunnel.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. When it finally ended she found herself in a large room. In the middle of this room was a staff, hovering in mid-air. Petunia stared at it and then did what had to be the dumbest thing ever, she touched it. The room shook and the staff pressed up against her hand. She grabbed it and then a form appeared.

It was a man, much older than she was, and he was smiling at her. Petunia wondered who he was and why his form was here.

"Hello, Petunia Evans," he said.

"You know my name," Petunia said, shocked.

"I seem to know the names of those that have great potential. My name is Merlin, the only Slytherin that ever turned out good."

Petunia stared at him.

"This was my study, away from those that believed differently than I did. When I was sorted into Slytherin I knew that it would add to the myth that I was some kind of monster. My mother was a Pureblood witch and my father, well; he wasn't what you would call a good person."

"Were you a demigod?" Petunia asked him.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you who my father was," he said and Petunia understood. "When you arrived here, and let everyone know your position, you got my attention. You've done things that have helped those in need and you didn't care that someone was different. You've had to put up with the label that you're evil because you're a Slytherin. If anyone knows how I felt it would be you.

"You have the chance to make real change and to change people's perception of this house. This is my staff, answers only to those that are good of heart. You still have much more trials to go through but I can tell that you'll be a great witch."

Petunia was flattered.

"This Tom Riddle fellow is almost defeated but you'll have new enemies that will seek to harm you and your friends. Do watch out for them."

"I will," Petunia promised.

And then she was engulfed in light and found herself in the hospital wing.

"Miss Evans," Madam Pomfrey gasped. "What the-?"

"Don't even ask," she said, "Um, I need something for my female problems."

She nodded but Petunia could tell that she still had questions.


	17. Mad Madam Pince

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 17: Mad Madam Pince

A month before the exams were due to start something happened that made Petunia wonder if she was ever going to make it to the end of her third year. Madam Pince closed the library to all students and staff. Everyone was mad, because they needed to get inside. Petunia cornered her brother about it.

"She's gone on strike," he told her.

"WHAT!" Petunia screamed, "She can't do that."

"I understand how you feel but she's mad at all the students," Dumbledore told her.

"But what are we supposed to do about studying?" Lily asked him.

"I'll figure something out," Dumbledore promised.

Of course Severus pointed out that the Ravenclaw's had a whole library to themselves in their common room and wouldn't be affected by what Madam Pince had done. Petunia had no doubt that the ravens were studying for their exams and pleased that they didn't have to worry.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You can't just leave us," Dumbledore told her.

"As long as that oldest Evans girl is here, and the other students disrespect the books, then I'm not staying."

And she walked out of Hogwarts.

Thankfully someone applied for the job the day after Dumbledore placed the aid. The library was reopened and soon the students were streaming in. Of course she was no different from Pince. She had placed charms on all the books to return to the library when they were due. Professor Slughorn learned this when a book that he had been reading for a week suddenly was back on the shelf.

"I was reading that book," Slughorn told Dumbledore.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it," he told him.

The look that Slughorn gave him was murder.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Despite all that the students in the other houses were glad to have the use of the library back. Petunia and her friends could be seen pouring over books, Narcissa almost running out of the library, screaming. Petunia felt sorry for her.

"If she's going to marry some rich pureblood, then why does she need her N.E.W.T's," Lily asked her sister.

"I don't think that she'll be marrying one," Petunia told her. "Mother said that Pureblood families aren't exactly big anymore. I doubt that anyone will want to marry into an insane family like the Black's."

"Don't be so sure of that," Remus said, "The Black family will force her to marry into the LeStrange family, trust me on that."

"Probably," Petunia said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Miss Black," came the voice of Kreature.

Narcissa felt dread coming over her. Her parents were here and they wanted to talk with her.

"I'm coming," she said and she followed the house elf.

Her family was in a small room that the first years had to wait in before being sorted. Tea and cakes were already there and she sat down, the door closing behind her.

"Hello, Narcissa," her mother said.

"Hello, mother," Narcissa said.

"We have to talk about business," her father told her, "We must keep our blood pure. Therefore we have decided that you will marry into the LeStrange family."

She nodded, though she hated it. The heir to the LeStrange family was a psycho and she didn't want to be the fifth wife that he had.

"The wedding will take place the day after you've graduated," he said, "We expect an heir within the first year."

"Yes, father," she said.

"Now let's celebrate," she said and Narcissa felt her whole world turning upside down.

The only hope that she had was with Petunia.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Narcissa, what's wrong?" Petunia asked when her friend came back.

"Mum and dad wants me to marry that psycho LeStrange and I don't want to," she cried out.

No one was in the common room due to the need to study.

"What can I do for you?" she asked her.

"I need to get out," she said, "Go somewhere that my parents can't find me."

"I know someone that can help you," she said, "But you won't be able to return to England while your parents are alive."

She nodded and Petunia said, "I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Thank you," she said, smiling for the first time.

Petunia shadow traveled back to the states and talked to her brother who worked for MACUSA, in the Department of Natural Defense. She told him what was going on and he shook his head.

"Glad we got rid of that nonsense," he said, "Very well, when she graduates I'll have her smuggled out of England before her parents even know what happened."

"Thanks," Petunia said and she returned to Hogwarts.

Narcissa was happy when she was told that she would be leaving the night after she had graduated. Her parents were going to pick her up the day after she was done with her education and she would be married two days later. Petunia was glad that she had helped her friend out.


	18. Exams

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 18: Exams

Exams came around two weeks after Lily, Severus, and Remus had all picked their classes for their third year. Lily chose the same ones that her sister had while Severus and Remus had chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. The first one that Petunia had was in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She did both without any problems and that night focused her study on Ancient Runes, Potions, and Astronomy. Personally she couldn't wait for this term to end so that she could go home.

Wednesday was Transfiguration and History of Magic, Thursday was Herbology and Friday was Arithmancy. When she was finally done with her Arithmancy exam she breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over! She joined the piles of students that were heading outside to enjoy themselves.

"I can't believe that yours took so long," Lily said when she joined them.

"Don't remind me," Petunia muttered. "Next year is going to be hard. A student in fourth year said that they pile homework on you like nothing."

"Well you only have four more years, we have five," Severus pointed out.

Petunia rolled her eyes at that.

On Saturday Petunia got a message from her brother, with all the things that Narcissa would need to live her life in the magical community of the States. Petunia hid these papers so that no one in the Black family could find them. Thankfully no one in the Black family suspected that she was helping Narcissa out.

"I'll come and visit you when I'm over there," Petunia promised.

"Thanks," she said.

The next day she got a letter from her mother, Petunia heard her reading it to them, with the list of who was coming. Petunia had a feeling that all that were invited had done things that included the killing of small children and kittens. Remus frowned at some of the names.

"My dad knows some of these people, not nice at all."

"Lovely," Severus muttered, "The wedding with all the insane people."

"Which I'm glad that I won't be attending," Narcissa told them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We'll be collecting our daughter at six in the morning," Mrs. Black told the Headmaster. "Make sure that she's in the entrance hall."

"Of course," Dumbledore said and the connection was cut.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter.


	19. End of Petunia's Third Year

Title: Petunia's Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: Petunia Evans returns for her third year. Lucius is gone and Narcissa is in her last year. Rumors abound Slytherin House and James and his friends are bound to make Severus, Remus, Lily and her year hell. Sequel to Petunia's Second Year! A crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 19: End of Petunia's Third Year

The end of term feast was something that everyone looked forward to. For those leaving Hogwarts forever it was a time to collect names of friends and make vows and promises to stay in-touch. Petunia had already vowed that she would visit Narcissa in the States so she didn't have to do that. Slytherin had won the cup, again, and everyone would move on; basking in the glow of summer.

Soon their things were packed away, grades came out (Petunia was top of the year, again), and everyone went their own way. She told Lily that she would meet up with her later and she watched them leave. She was staying for the graduation. Once it was over Narcissa would be taken away.

The first part was all about the different hopes and dreams that the Professors had for those leaving. She could see Narcissa looking worried and she worried for her friend. And then there was a long line as students came forth to get something that would prove that they were fully qualified witches and wizards. When it was over she watched them leave, vanishing once they got beyond the gates of the school.

Narcissa was sent to a room that, thankfully, had a fireplace.

"I'll collect you in the morning," Dumbledore said and he left, walking past her and not looking.

Petunia wondered if her brother could sense her or if he was just allowing her to do what she needed to do? She took a deep breath, waited to make sure that no one was coming, and then opened the door. She became visible at once and Narcissa almost screamed.

"Sorry about that," she said, "Ready to leave?"

Narcissa nodded and Petunia pulled out the Portkey that her other brother had made for her. Narcissa grabbed her things, took the papers that she needed, took the Portkey, and Petunia watched as Narcissa left England forever.

"Good luck," she said and she vanished as well.

When she arrived back home Lily greeted her with a hug and she went up to her room to unload her things. When she was finished that was when she got the IM message from her other brother.

"Narcissa arrived safe and sound," he told her.

"Great," Petunia said, "I told her that I would visit her when I got the chance."

"I'm sure that she'll be happy to see you," he told her, "Look, I need to take her to where she'll be living. Good luck with what mother wants you to do."

"Thanks," Petunia said and the connection was cut.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you mean that our daughter is gone," Mrs. Black snarled.

"She's not at Hogwarts," Dumbledore told her.

"I want her found," Mrs. Black demanded, "And I want her back. She's got a wedding to attend."

"I'll let the Ministry know," Dumbledore promised.

They left, leaving Dumbledore to wonder what had happened to Narcissa Black.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia got a message from Narcissa a week later, telling her that she was alright and working at MACUSA. Petunia was delighted that she was doing what she always wanted to do.

"I never wanted to marry some rich pureblood," she said, "Being here, I'm around people that really help me out."

"Glad to hear that," Petunia said, "And I'm glad that I could help."

She smiled at her and then she was gone. Petunia felt that her year had been successful. Tom Riddle was close to being finally defeated, she had helped her friend out, and now she could move on. And that was the most important thing that one could do.


End file.
